1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a driving device used for driving a display panel and driving device control method thereof, and more particularly, to a driving device capable of optimizing the power consumption according to the variations of channel data over time and driving device control method thereof.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A liquid crystal display (LCD) is a flat panel display which has the advantages of low radiation, light weight and low power consumption and is widely used in various information technology (IT) products, such as notebook computers, personal digital assistants (PDA), and mobile phones. An active matrix thin film transistor (TFT) LCD is the most commonly used transistor type in LCD families, and particularly in the large-size LCD family. A driving system installed in the LCD includes a timing controller, source drivers and gate drivers. The source and gate drivers respectively control data lines and scan lines, which intersect to form a cell matrix. Each intersection is a cell including crystal display molecules and a TFT. In the driving system, the gate drivers are responsible for transmitting scan signals to gates of the TFTs to turn on the TFTs on the panel. The source drivers are responsible for converting digital image data, sent by the timing controller, into analog voltage signals and outputting the voltage signals to sources of the TFTs. When a TFT receives the voltage signals, a corresponding liquid crystal molecule has a terminal whose voltage changes to equalize the drain voltage of the TFT, which thereby changes its own twist angle. The rate that light penetrates the liquid crystal molecule is changed accordingly, allowing different colors to be displayed on the panel.
As technology advances, the resolutions and the refreshing speed of the LCD are significantly improved, resulting that the power consumption of the driving system in the LCD is dramatically increased. In such a condition, the interior temperature of the driving system in the LCD is also violently increased, such that the reliability of the driving system is reduced. Thus, how to decrease the power consumption of the driving system in the LCD becomes a topic to be discussed.